


blue raspberry stains (with you)

by lehawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I just want them to be chill, Iwa knows he has Tooru around his finger, M/M, This is self indulgent fluff, smitten!tooru, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehawrites/pseuds/lehawrites
Summary: "did it hurt when you-""it hurts all over."





	blue raspberry stains (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auras/gifts).



> how the fuck do you spell rasberry? rassberry? RASPERRY??

The sun hung low in the sky, casting a lethargic atmosphere around them. The slow-moving amusement park seemed to be hanging mid-air in melted honey. Lethargic parents were being pulled by children with over existed glee in their eyes, it seemed that the more Oikawa looked the more contagious the excitement was seeping into his system like sugar kicking in too late. The heat, however, was crushing the excitement like an evil villain in a cartoon determined to kill the heroine or hero. After walking into the fair, a bright disgustingly pink carton was selling shaved ice, and at the moment a blue raspberry (was that even a fruit? And if so where could they purchase it) was dripping all over his fingers as a sad cry for help against the unbearable heat. Iwaizumi was attempting to clean up what was left of his shaved ice unlike Oikawa, Iwaizumi could devour sweet things in a heartbeat, due to the fact that Iwaizumi wasn’t really allowed to have sweets a child. A tragic memory, that had inspired many visits to the candy store, and one almost hospital emergency after they discovered sour rainbows.

“It's so _hot_.” The heat made the words come out slow, and sticky like the sweat was somehow dripping on his words and the thought alone made him grimace slightly. He reached slightly for Iwaizumi’s hand hoping he wouldn’t mind the heat and also that he was distracted on his phone, but he swatted it away as Oikawa was mid-conquest.

“Your sweat’s going to make me sticky dumbass.”

  
The brief halt in his plans wasn’t stopped, Oikawa expected that it wouldn’t be as successful as he would have hoped, but there was always a plan B. Or plan F.

 

"Iwa-chan did it hurt- “

 

“Yes.”

Oikawa turned to look at him incredibly, first for a moment that Oikawa _knew_ that Iwaizumi knew what he was going to say and cut him off on purpose, and despite the neutral look on his face Oikawa saw his mouth slightly curve to the side at the _'I can't believe you'_ look Oikawa knew that his face betrayed him by showing.

"You didn’t let me finish,” Oikawa whined slowly, the _s’s_ being pulled out like saltwater taffy they were a couple blocks away.

"We just walked for God knows how long, and for the past five minutes you’ve been trying to establish physical contact with me in this hot weather, so yes, baby I’m hurting all over.” Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa to see what he expected was going to be a pained face, the one he did when he didn’t give Oikawa the reaction he wanted. Instead, he was met with Oikawa blushing furiously into his hands, trying to hide it and failing miserably.

"Don’t say _that_ we’re in public.” Oikawa moved his hand away from the bridge of his nose that was also covering his mouth, and Iwaizumi felt oddly smug at such a strong reaction but also felt his own face slightly warming in the unbearable sunshine. It was almost endearing how the blush settled furiously on his pale skin like an artist had decided to just splatter red paint along his fading freckles.

"Say what babe?” Iwaizumi feigned innocence, now moving his hand to shyly wrap around Oikawa’s who looked like he was at the point of either passing out or running into the nearest pole for some attempt at relief. Iwaizumi was oddly getting a kick out of it, they had gone public not long ago, they didn’t overthink first moments. However, this was too glorious of a perfectly set scene to pass up.

"You called me," Oikawa seemed to have swallowed a cat, with the way he was fuming and the whole situation was so endearing that Iwaizumi almost felt like laughing at the great Oikawa Tooru being flustered by just being called babe.

"Tooru, baby what is it?"

"Shut up, oh my god." Oikawa looked as if he wanted the ground to swallow him up, that didn't stop him from eyeing Iwaizumi in what he thought was a subtle attempt to show he wanted more.

"Iwa-chan..."

"Yes, baby?" Iwaizumi had picked up his phone again idly looking through the movie selection in the nearby theatre. He wanted to see Incredibles 2 with Tooru, but so far, the showtimes had been too late or too early for late for either of them. With classes starting soon in the fall, he didn't know when they could make it with their busy schedules.

"Iwa-chaaan, what are you doing?"

He was still holding Tooru’s hand, stroking his thumb over the smooth wrinkles (he teased Tooru saying he was old for putting so much lotion over his fingers, constantly smelling like vanilla and coconut, but over the years his hands were still smooth compared to Iwaizumi’s which started to take the slightly rough toll of volleyball)

He ignored him and continued to look through the times.

The 4:30pm could work if they didn't stop to look at any of the stores along the boardwalk and just go straight to the theatre. That was highly unlikely, but the next showing was at 6:15pm and they would probably want dinner and there was no way they could fit dinner into _that_ plan as well. The movie plans started to get less and less appealing, due to cramped planning on their part, the trip was spontaneous and there weren’t many showings. The 9:15pm one would work the best, they could fit all of their plans into that and still manage to get dinner and talk to every single cashier Tooru manage to strike up into telling their life story. Somehow as soon as Tooru looked at a cashier and smiled, they trusted him by telling them every intimate detail of their lives. Iwaizumi was going to the store by himself these days.

"Ok, so I think we can make it to the 9:15pm to see the Incredibles 2, still get dinner and stop at some stores." Iwaizumi looked up from his phone, Tooru had let go of his hand and smoothly slid to off the wooden bench. Standing in front of him waiting for him to look up from his phone, and had chosen that moment to promptly sit on top of Iwaizumi’s lap, and despite the scorching heat, he could still see the remains of the flusterments on Tooru’s face and just smiled softly.

"Anything else to add?" Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around Tooru's waist, making sure that he didn't move or fall off the side of his lap.

“N-no.”

“Mhm, okay.”

The sun had passed the unbearable stroke of mid-day heat and had settled into the easy cool of the afternoon. The beach was near, so the ever presence of the smell of saltwater, with the constant chattering of movement of people around them brought an easy feeling of peace. They visited this fair every year, but beach trips were much more common, especially when the sun wasn’t too far in and the moon was starting to be lowered down gently.

Iwaizumi could almost see his thoughts churning outside his head, the silence around him and Tooru was always comfortable, when friends asked if it was weird he responded it was like sleeping.  
Calming, and then quickly interrupted by one of them (usually Oikawa getting excited, which he would choose any day over silence)

"Yeah, can you... Call me baby more? Like in public and stuff." Oikawa shoved his face into Iwaizumi’s neck and Iwaizumi felt the warmness of his breath tickle his neck as he felt Tooru’s nervousness. Despite the cool playboy persona he had seen him put on in middle school and some of junior high he knew that truth about Oikawa Tooru.

He was the most smitten person he ever met.

When he had seen him date other people, or when he was with other people, in general, he basked in the attention. However, despite him asking Iwaizumi for the same level of attention he couldn't handle Iwaizumi kissing him on the cheek before sputtering and calling him the stealer of his innocence.

It was still adorable to see him acting so… _soft_.

"Of course, my love."

"Oh, o-okay, thank you." Oikawa regained some of his composure and the pink that was scattered across his cheekbones slightly faded, and a smug smile appeared on his lips.

"Cause I know you like calling me that sappy shit."

Iwaizumi pushed him off his lap, and he ignored the undignified thud and shriek that came almost immediately.

"Let's go get dinner before you delude yourself into bigger delusions.”

“You started-“  
-  
They ended up making the movie, and did manage to watch all the previews beforehand, and making a mental note to watch Slenderman and debate if it was as scary as the trailers made it out to be. Eventually, they took a bus home, the pier wasn’t that far and in the morning not going by car was the best idea in mind, but bleary-eyed and safe they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
